


God Rest Ye Merry Doctor

by ShakespeareFreak



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, Poetry, Song Parody, Spoilers for Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, sung to the tune of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareFreak/pseuds/ShakespeareFreak
Summary: Your first Doctor is like your first Love: there may be others after that, but you'll never forget the first. This song, sung to the tune of a famous Christmas carol, was written as my way of saying Goodbye.





	God Rest Ye Merry Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> _Written Dec. 2013_
> 
> **SPOILER WARNING:** Contains Spoilers for "The Time of the Doctor" (2013 Christmas Special)

God rest ye merry Doctor, let nothing you dismay  
You’ve always known that one day you’d need to regenerate.  
To save yourself from certain doom and from death’s decay,  
It is time for a change,  
Time for a change,  
It’s time for you to change. 

You flew inside your blue box through an endless starry sky  
I wish I could have flown with you, and never said goodbye.  
But the clock ticks, even for you, and now your time is nigh;  
It is time for a change,  
Time for a change,  
It’s time for you to change. 

I’ll miss you oh so very, very, very much, it’s true  
There never has been, or will be, a Doctor quite like you.  
But all things, good and bad, must end, and then begin anew  
It is time for a change,  
Time for a change,  
It’s time for you to change. 

I’ll miss your joy and wonder, and your sense of fun  
I’ll miss how you could stand there calm, and whole armies would run.  
But now your time’s run out, Doctor; your song is almost done,  
And it’s time for a change,  
Time for a change,  
It’s time for you to change.

 I’ll miss your youthful face, your laughter and bowties  
I’ll miss how you were kind and hopeful, clever and wise  
But most of all, my Doctor, I know I’ll miss your eyes...  
Still, it’s time for a change,  
Time for a change,  
It’s time for you to change.

Those eyes were ancient, yet so young, and shining like starlight  
Full of pain and sorrow and a quiet sort of might  
Doctor, you need to let go, this snowy Christmas night  
It is time for a change,  
Time for a change,  
It’s time for you to change. 

Lay ye down and rest at last, my weary Doctor dear  
We’ll keep your memory alive in our hearts, never fear.  
So sleep in peace, kind loving soul, and in the coming year,  
A new Doctor will be here to save the world,  
Save the world,  
A new Doctor will be here to save the world!


End file.
